Pain in the ass Organization 13 er…15
by Anaya-x
Summary: An RP based on ideas my friend and I thought up. Of course there is humor, it wouldn't be a story with out it.


Pain in the $$ Organization 13 er…15

Author-Anaya-x

Co-author-Jaimie-x

Author note- Just to let you know, this story is slow at the beginning, but it gets funny latter on. At the top of each part there will be a number. When you see, XIV(14), it means Anaya-x wrote that part. When you see, XV(15), it means Jaimie-x wrote that part. If you have any questions, please msg me at This is only if you have questions about the story. If you msg me to just talk you will be reported and added to my ignore list. So I warn you. Other than that, please enjoy the story.

* * *

XIV

Ok, it's your typical day, waking up, getting dressed, and getting on the bus for school.

Little did Mia and I know this day was not going to be like the others.

"Hey, Mia." I say in a tired voice and slip into the seat beside her.

"Hey, Shelby," Mia said.

We started saying all these stupid comics and stuff we got off the internet when I was pretending I had oathkeeper and oblivion in my hand.

The strange part is, they really did appear in my hands.

Mia got the Bond of flames and the normal version keyblade.

Were all looking dumbstruck when…

* * *

XV

We heard banging on the roof of the bus.

Suddenly, a spear/lance thing pierced through the steel, a man following through.

He fell into the seat in front of us, making a loud 'thud'.

Through a flurry of braids and sideburns, I saw his face.

I said to Shelby, "Shelby! That man looks like Xaldin!"

She smacked me on the cheek.

"That IS Xaldin, stupid!"

"Silence! You must be Anaya-x and Jaimie-x. Come with me at once, or perish."

* * *

XIV

"And why should we?" I ask him.

"Because, if you don't I will be forced to kill you here and now." Xaldin tells us like he wanted to kill us.

"Why us?" I ask as Mia is still dumbstruck that Xaldin is in front of us.

Xaldin then says, "I will tell you why when we get to the castle."

He opens a portal and tells us to follow.

I think for a minute, this is a chance of a lifetime. A chance to get away from this crummy world

"Ok," I said and stand up.

Mia looks surprised and says, "Shelby, what are you doing? What about school, out homes?"

"Mia this is a chance of a lifetime to get away from everything."

Mia thinks about it for a moment then says, "What the heck with it, lets go."

Xaldin walks through the portal and Mia and I follow.

The portal closes and we end up outside of 'The World That Never Was'

We follow Xaldin to a very big castle door and walk inside.

Once inside we see the other 12 organization members.

Right now Mia is about to die with excitement.

"Mia calm down!" I yell and smack her over the head.

She calms down a little, but is still drooling over Zexion.

"Mia, you do know you are drooling." I laugh a little.

"OMG, Shelby, its Demy!!!" Mia all of a sudden blurts out.

"Yes, Mia, I know. I was looking at all the members, while you were drooling over Zexion for 10 minutes."

* * *

XV

"Shut up, Shelby, you're mean," I put, still glancing at Zexion and Demyx.

"Are these the girls?" a deep voice booms, making Shelby and I jump.

"Looks like 'mansex' is in the house," I groan, folding my arms, Shelby just smacks ma and points to Le Superior. (A.k.a. Xemnas, Mansex, Old Timer, Darth Vader…)

"Anaya-x, Jaimie-x."

"What?! What is with the whole 'Jaimie-x' thing?! My NAME is MIA!"

"Even so, XV, I summoned you here because the time has come to you both to learn of your roles in the organization."

"Do you have machine guns? Xaldin told me you didn't but I wanted to make sure." I ask excitedly, interrupting Xemnas.

"We only have Xigbar's snipers, Jaimie-x, and I advise you to never touch them if you know what's good for you"

"Oh"

"Before I was rudely interrupted, you are here to help create Kingdom Hearts. Also to defeat the Keyblade warrior."

"But, Xemnas, WE have keyblades…" Shelby interjected.

"Those are your training weapons; you'll get your real ones when you're ready. Except for Anaya-x, those are yours."

"WHAT?!?" I explode.

That sucks! I don't get a real weapon yet!

That's…gay.

"Ha-ha, you don't get a real weapon." Shelby taunted.

I just stuck my tongue out at her.

"Shut up"

"Now, you both will have to go into training of course. But first…" Xemnas snapped his fingers, and a boy with a slate-colored emo-fringe walked over to us. "Zexion will be your guide. Dismissed."

* * *

Ok, so I'll try to get the next part out soon. Thank you for reading, hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. 


End file.
